


Marriage Advice

by MustangShelby04



Series: Boston Boy [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustangShelby04/pseuds/MustangShelby04
Summary: The Gifted premiere leaves a sour taste in someone's mouth.
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC Kate Allen
Series: Boston Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597207
Kudos: 2





	Marriage Advice

Kate played another round of peek-a-boo with her and Chris’ nine-month-old daughter. They were in LA for the premiere of Gifted, Chris’ movie that he had been filming when he and Kate met. He had been super nostalgic over this press tour. When he had filmed Ellen the day before, he had actually opened up to her about what it was like being a newlywed and new father to their daughter. It had made Kate tear up.  
Her excitement was through the roof for today, though. After the premiere, she and Chris were taking Madison over to Twitch and Allison’s house for dinner. Twitch had remembered their talk from the year before and had invited them as soon as they had walked into the studio.  
“Kate, we need to get you dressed and finished, babe.” Jenn said, walking over to Kate and making faces at Madison.  
“Ok.” Her hair was up in rollers, but her makeup had been done already. “Mom!”  
“On it!” Helena came in and took Kate’s seat while her daughter kissed Madison’s cheek and went back to the master bedroom.  
Chris was working on tying his tie and Kate nodded appreciatively. “That suit is going to look so good on you, baby.” She said.  
“Not half as good as you will in that dress.” He winked and she grinned. Jenn made a gagging sound as she grinned at the couple and got to work on Kate’s hair. “Seriously, Jenn, this dress is gorgeous.” Chris ran a hand over the forest green fabric of the A-line, deep V-neck dress with a beautiful train and a high slit.  
“I thought it would accentuate her hourglass figure and show off her amazing shoulders and legs.” Jenn said. “Seriously, Kate, you have amazing shoulders and legs.”  
“Thank you.” Kate said, blushing. “What shoes did you choose?”  
“The nude Filamenta strappy Louboutin sandals.”   
“I love you.”  
“You get to keep them.”  
“Oh my god, marry me?”  
Jenn laughed as Chris whipped around. “Um….” He held his hands out in a clear what-the-fuck motion.  
“Look, it doesn’t have to be a legal marriage, but Jenn and I are going to have the ceremony. I need to lock her down for life.”  
“I’d be honored, babe.” Jenn said.  
“Six months in and she’s already moving on to a second marriage.” Chris muttered playfully.  
“Ok, go finish getting dressed out there so I can finish getting your wife ready.”  
Thirty minutes later, Kate walked out looking like an old Hollywood goddess. She had added some baby-lights to her hair recently to make it a tad bit blonder at Jenn’s insistence. She had been right, of course. The baby-lights looked really good with her porcelain skin and it really popped with the long beach waves that Jenn had done with her hair tonight.   
Chris let out a long, low whistle when he saw her. He was holding Madison and looked at the baby with a grin. “Your mom looks gorgeous, huh?”  
“I can agree with that assessment.” Helena said, situating her daughter’s train. “But I’ve always thought that.”  
Megan walked into the room from Chris’ office. “Good. We need to get moving. We’re going to be running late if we don’t leave now.”  
“That was my fault.” Kate said. “I wanted to feed Maddie before we left.”  
“It’s ok.” Megan made a beeline for the door.  
“Mom….”  
“We’ll be fine here.” Helena said, taking Madison from Chris. “I’ll see you later. Have fun.”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
The premiere for Gifted wasn’t nearly as large as the Civil War premiere. It was much more chill in comparison. Kate felt a lot more at ease and she and Chris posed happily together. The press asked Chris questions about his marriage and baby, even directing questions at Kate herself. Megan was great at helping Kate navigate the press. They stood together while Chris took pictures with the cast and director.  
“Is that Jenny Slate?” Kate asked Megan.  
“In the floral dress, yeah.” Megan confirmed.  
“Hmm….”  
“What?”  
“I’m not a jealous person by nature, but I don’t like how she’s pawing or looking at my husband.” Megan looked a little nervous. “Meg?”  
“Before Chris met you, he and Jenny were very flirtatious.”  
“Huh.”  
“What ‘huh’?”  
“Just…. Huh.” Kate never let her smile waver. She knew the cameras were always watching.  
“She’s married.”  
“So is he, but that’s not stopping her from trying to flirt with him.”  
“She’s not doing anymore press for the movie with him after this. He’s strictly with McKenna and Octavia.”  
“Good.”  
Megan grinned at Kate and Kate laughed slightly. Chris came over and took Kate’s hand. They finished walking the press line and headed into the theatre. “What were you and Megan talking about?”  
“You and Jenny Slate.”  
“Really?”  
“She said you two were really flirty before we met.”  
“Oh. I mean, I guess, but she’s married. I wouldn’t ever….”  
“I know you wouldn’t.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Come on, Chris. Are you completely blind? That woman was all over you.”  
“For pictures.” Kate rolled her eyes at her husband. “Kat, seriously…. She’s a nice person.”  
“I love you, but you are such a dude!”  
“What?”  
“Chris!” McKenna Grace came bouncing up and tugged on Chris’ arm. “Is this her?” The little girl’s eyes looked up at Kate excitedly.  
“Yeah, McKenna, this is Kate.” Chris said with a big smile. “Kate, this is McKenna.”  
“I’m so excited to finally meet you!” McKenna wrapped her arms around Kate’s waist. “Chris came back to set and he just couldn’t stop talking about you. You really are the prettiest!”  
Kate laughed. “Thank you! He told me a lot about you, too. I’m really excited to see you in the movie.”  
“You are?!”  
“I am! Chris couldn’t say enough good things about you.”  
“Chris!” McKenna giggled shyly which made Chris laugh. “Kate, you look really pretty. I love your dress.”  
“Thank you so much. I love your dress, too. The sparkles are really cool.”  
“Thank you!” McKenna’s mother called her over. “I have to go to my mom. I hope you like the movie.”  
“I’m sure I will. It was lovely to meet you.” McKenna hugged Kate again before running off. “She is just the sweetest thing.”  
“So, I’m such a dude?” Chris asked, steering the conversation back to before McKenna came over.  
“Yes. Right now, it means that you’re completely oblivious to the fact that someone is hitting on you.”  
“I swear she’s not….”  
“She totally was.” Megan said, coming over.  
“You’re ganging up on me?”  
“Of course we are. Seriously, Chris, watch out for Jenny. She’ll get you in trouble.” Chris threw his arms up in defeat. “Ok, let’s head into the theatre. They’re going to do introductions after the movie.”  
As they headed for their assigned seats, Chris looked down at Kate. “I wouldn’t ever pursue her.”  
“I know.” Kate said, squeezing his hand. “It’s not you I’m worried about.”  
“Do you want me to say something to her?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
Chris helped Kate situate her dress as she sat down before he sat beside her. “Are you planning something?”  
“Nope.”  
“Kat….”  
Kate chuckled and leaned over to kiss her husband, running her fingers along his neck in the way she knew he liked. He shuddered in pleasure and she grinned against his lips. When they broke apart, Kate directed her gaze right at Jenny as she made her way to the seats behind Chris and Kate. She gave Kate a tight grin before sitting down.  
“That suit really does look amazing on you.” Kate said, adjusting Chris’ tie as she crossed her legs, using the slit to expose one of them from mid-thigh down.  
Chris didn’t miss the bare leg. He reached out and ran his hand along her knee and thigh. “I really love this dress.”  
“Me too, but it’s a rental.”  
“Can I buy it for you so you can just wear it around the house?”  
Kate laughed. “I love you, you big dork.”  
“I love you, too.” He leaned over and kissed her again.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Kate stood with Chris at the afterparty. McKenna wasn’t there, but the rest of the cast and crew were. Chris had proudly introduced her to everyone. Octavia had given Kate the warmest hug and then Kate had promptly expressed her admiration for the actress. The two women had talked about growing up in the South and even picked on Chris for being a ‘damn Yankee. He jokingly took offense to that and corrected them by saying he’s a “diehard Red-Sox fan and don’t forget it.”  
Chris looked down at his watch. “We need to leave soon if we’re going to make it home to pick up Maddie and head over to Twitch and Allison’s house.”  
“Ok.” Kate took a sip of her champagne and set it down on a nearby table. “I need to pee.”  
He chuckled. “I’ll be waiting right here.”  
When Kate walked out of the bathroom, she rolled her eyes. Jenny hadn’t come near her or Chris since the movie had ended. She’d had to watch the couple make doe eyes at each other throughout the film. Chris had kissed Kate’s hand or temple constantly and wrapped her in his arms when she had cried. Now Jenny had slunk over when Kate hadn’t been near Chris.  
Poor Chris looked super uncomfortable and his eyes brightened when he spotted his wife walking up behind Jenny. Kate purposely slid between Jenny and her husband, kissing Chris for good measure, and then smiling brightly when he wrapped his arm tightly around her. She finally turned and acknowledged Jenny.  
“Hi, we haven’t met. I’m Kate Evans, Chris’ wife and the mother of his daughter.” Kate said, not offering her hand.  
“I heard you got married, Chris.” Jenny squawked.   
“I did. We got married in October.”  
“I bet you looked so handsome.”  
“He did.” Kate snapped.  
“My wife looked so much better than I ever could.” Chris said.  
“Our daughter kind of stole the show, though.”   
“She did! That little dress you chose was too cute on her.”  
“Thank you, baby.” Kate kissed him quickly. “We need to get going.”  
He looked at his watch.“Oh shit! We do. I’ll grab Megan and let her know we need the car pulled around.”  
“Ok.” Kate watched Chris rush off and she looked at Jenny. “Look, if you’re not happy in your marriage, leave it. But stay away from my husband. He’s quite happy in his marriage.”  
“I….” Jenny started.  
“Save it. I know about the flirtatious banter before Chris and I met. I don’t care about that. I care about you flirting with him now. I care about you putting your hands on my husband where they don’t belong.”  
“Babe!” Chris called, waving her over.  
“If you’re not happy, find a way to get happy. Talk to your husband and stay away from mine. Have a nice life.” Kate gave Jenny a sarcastic smile as she walked to catch up with Chris.  
“What did you say?” Chris asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and glancing at Jenny’s stunned face.  
“Oh, I was just giving her some marriage advice.” Kate smiled up at Chris. “I think we’re doing well enough that I can dole some out.”   
He eyed her for a moment, but relented when she kept her smile at him. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, baby. Now let’s go get our baby and hang out with some new friends!” Kate kissed him as they walked through the exit doors together.


End file.
